Naruto siempre tiene la culpa
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Simplemente ese era el pensamiento de Sasuke. Todos sus "malestares mentales" tenían que ver con el.


_**Descleimer**_: vaya, como me gustaría decir que los personajes me pertenecen, pero no, son de Kishimoto-san, ya que si fueran míos en este momento Sasu-chan estaría en los brazos de Naru-chan XD y no con Madara ¬¬.

.

**Naruto siempre tiene la culpa **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación, se había despertado y de nueva cuanta había tenido uno de esos sueños, como se dirían?

Mmm, algo subiditos de tono.

Eso lo podía comprobar por la evidencia física que se encontraba en su cama. Todo por culpa de su estúpido aniki, y no era que aquellos sueños fueran con él, (pensó que eso sería el colmo, aparte de pervertido, incestuoso), pero es que gracias a su maravillosa idea de tener su dichosa platica de "hermano mayo a hermano pequeño" no había sido una muy buena idea. Después de eso, no había dejado de pensar en encontrarse en una situación familiar, y es que prácticamente el moreno mayor le había contado su vida amorosa con su novio Deidara, demasiada información para su gusto.

El no tenia paciencia para eso, sus ahora revolucionadas hormonas no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que despertarse en los momentos menos adecuados.

Pero esos sueños no eran culpa de su aniki, sino, todo era por culpa de "él", si ya lo sabía, siempre echándole la culpa de todos sus problemas, pero es que simplemente para Sasuke todo giraba en torno a aquel rubio escandaloso.

Si lo castigaban, era por su culpa.

Si lo mandaban a la dirección era por su culpa

Si le encargaban tarea de más era por su culpa

Si lo tachaban de antisocial, vaya que también era su culpa. Y es que él no era un antisocial, más bien él rubio era el que se mezclaba demasiado rápido con cualquier masa de gente.

Y ahora para rematarla, sus pensamientos pervertidos, también era su culpa.

Maldito dobe que estaba tan bueno que se le quería echar encima en cualquier lugar que fuera.

Suspiro frustrado otra vez.

Si, sin duda todo era culpa de Naruto.

.

S&N

.

De nueva cuenta se encontraban entrenando en las canchas del instituto, todo parecía ir de maravilla, claro hasta que había llegado el dueño de sus pesadillas (tradúzcase a sueños húmedos) y tan solo de verlo acercarse se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Pero que tenía el dobe, para ponerlo hacia con su sola presencia?

El no lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, porque de ser así, tal vez no respondería por sus actos.

Vio como se acerco, mientras el ponía su cara inexpresiva, para no perder la costumbre, aunque claro por dentro estaba que no se aguantaba ni el mismo.

-. Oye teme, tu equipo no quiere jugar contra nosotros.- dijo feliz el rubio sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que despertaba en su moreno amigo.

-. No dobe, estamos entrenando.- dijo con mala cara.

-. Por eso bastardo, así nos servirá de entrenamiento a los dos.- Naruto solo lo quedo viendo con aquella cara que utilizaba para convencerlo (dígase carita de corderito a medio morir XD)

-. Hmp.- al moreno solo de ver esa cara, se le subieron los colores, además de que no pudo negarse, pero tampoco pudo articular la gran frase, solo contesto como siempre lo hacía.

-. Eso para mí es un si.- sonrió el rubio por su logro.

Naruto llamo a sus compañeros, dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, y en un momento comenzaron a jugar, todos tenían una buena condición, pero lo a pesar de todo Sasuke trataba de no acercarse mucho al rubio, ya que apenas lo tocaba, sus hormonas le pasaban factura, así que por el bien de su salud mental trato de contenerse a estar cerca de él.

Después de una media hora terminaron de jugar, todos se había dirigido a las regaderas a tomar una ducha, mientras Sasuke al ser el capitán, se había quedado a recoger el balón para guardarlo. No se dio cuenta de que su rubio amigo también se había quedado.

El moreno estaba tan distraído que cuando camino hacia la cancha por la pelota, no se dio cuenta que se encontraba una piedra, la cual piso y sin poner manos cayo de lleno al suelo. Naruto vio como el otro caí, y sin pensarlo fue en su ayuda, ya que no lo había detenido al menos iba a levantarlo.

Sasuke solo maldijo a la estúpida piedra mientras se tallaba parte de su retaguardia, se quedo sentado mientras pasaba un poco el dolor, pero no conto con que su mejor amigo viniera a su rescate.

Al sentir su agarre solo se sorprendió.

-. Te ayudo teme.- pregunto el rubio tomándolo del brazo.

El otro al sentir la piel de la mano de Naruto se exalto, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-. Aléjate de mí.- se zafo del agarre.

Naruto solo frunció el ceño, el que quería ser buen amigo y el otro que solo se comportaba como un bastardo, aunque bueno eso era típico del Uchiha.

-. No tienes porque gritarme.- dijo también gritando.

-. Entonces no te me acerques.- puso su cara de palo y volteo hacia otro lado.

Pero en vez de que Naruto se enojara más, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa un tanto divertida por la actitud del azabache. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-. Que Uchiha, acaso te pongo nervioso.- trato de bromear.

-. No tientes a tu suerte dobe.- y el moreno no estaba para eso.

El menor amplio su sonrisa, ahora no solo trato de tomar el brazo de Sasuke, sino que se acuclillo hasta quedar a la altura del otro, viéndolo con ojos divertidos las reacciones infantiles que provocaba en su amigo.

Pero el Uchiha menor al ver aquellos hermosos ojos y aquella sonrisa burlona no pudo contenerse más. Si Naruto quería meterse con el lobo, iba a ser solamente su culpa.

-. Conste que te lo advertí usurantonkachi.- y una sonrisa pervertida se le poso en el rostro.

El rubio solo se sorprendió cuando de la nada, el moreno le salto encima, claro cayendo en el acto, dejando a Naruto desparramado en la cancha mientras el moreno estaba encima de este.

Aquel en verdad era Sasuke?

Bueno, le costaba creerlo, el hecho que estuviera sobre él y no precisamente golpeándolo, lo sorprendió como ninguna otra cosa. En verdad cuando el Uchiha grito su advertencia estaba seguro que le aventaría un puñetazo, no que se fuera directo a su boca para devorarla a besos, mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían con deseo su piel bajo la camisa.

Sus besos eran tan demandantes que hasta le costaba mantenerle el ritmo. Le costaba hasta respirar. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que le estaba gustando, y no hizo nada por detenerlo, al contrario el también quería mas.

Pasaron unos segundos más, ambos jadeando por la falta de aire se separaron.

-. Que fue eso.- pregunto el rubio aun agitado por lo sucedido.

Sasuke solo le regalo una sonrisa de lado, más bien porque aquello había sido tal y como siempre se lo había imaginado, no mejor todavía.

-. Fue un beso.- al ver la cara tan graciosa que ponía su dobe continuo.- y fue tu culpa, te lo advertí.-

-. Mi culpa?, y eso porque teme.- no se enojo del beso, sino de la actitud tan chula de "yo-no-cometo-errores-eso-lo-haces-tu"

-. Te dije que te alejaras.- contesto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

El rubio casi quiso tirarle un golpe y dejarlo medio muerto, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

Después de todo él nunca escuchaba advertencias.

Viendo como el otro aun seguía sentado, fue su turno de saltar sobre el moreno, el cual se sorprendió por aquel acto tan repentino, y esta vez invirtieron los papeles, Sasuke estaba a todo lo ancho mientras Naruto de lo más cómodo de la vida sobre él.

Su cerebro trato un poco en procesar los hechos, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, ya que su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de la mama de Naruto y muy a su pesar sentía que su amiguito de allí abajo no tardaría mucho en despertar.

-. Que haces dobe.- su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal.

-. Devolviéndote el favor.- su enojo había pasado, mostrando ahora una gran sonrisa por la cara tan rara del azabache, juraría que estaba jugando competencias por la cabellera de su madre.

No siguió escuchando más, quería callar las preguntas del Uchiha, y sabía a la perfección como hacerlo. Le planto otro beso como el de antes mientras sentía, sentía que toda su sangre se concentraba en un solo lugar.

Sasuke no podía tener las manos quietas y justo cuando pensaba darle un buen apretón al trasero del otro una voz a lo lejos, los dejo de piedra.

-. Naruto.-escucho que gritaron del otro lado.

Ambos se separaron de sopetón, mientras Naruto se ponía de pie, el Uchiha aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-. Se me olvidaba, tenía que ir a dejarle mi reporte a Kakashi-Sensei.- dijo ignorando la mala cara que tenía el moreno por la interrupción.

Mientras el azabache hacia una nota mental (vengarse del espantapájaros de su Sensei, por metiche). El rubio salió corriendo, mientras le dedicaba una de sus más amplias sonrisas al moreno, una que el pudo interpretar como, "después seguimos", bueno al menos eso quiso pensar.

Se levanto todo desconcentrado, vio como el rubio se alejaba, pero lo peor era que lo había dejado con un problemilla ahí abajo, bufo por su mala suerte, caminando hacia los baños.

Esa es la pagaría.

Después de todo, Naruto siempre tenía culpa.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo por aquí de nuevo n.n, **_

_**Ahora con un pequeño one-shot, (creo que no llega ni a eso XD)**_

_**Pero bueno, ya que actualice otros de mis fics, pues decidí subir este que ya tenía un rato aguardad, jejej**_

_**Así que espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Bueno, me voy**_

_**Pero antes, que les parece si se merece, no sé, algo como, un review? o.O**_

_**Espero que si XD**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
